1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to vehicle warning light signals, and in particular to a mounting apparatus for attaching a warning light to the roof of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly used warning signal light devices for emergency vehicles have rectangular frames that extend transversely across the roof of a vehicle. Flashing or rotating lights are located on each side of the frame and are enclosed by a light transmitting housing.
Various devices are used to mount the warning signal apparatus to the vehicle roof, one of which is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,371. While serving the purpose, many of the known mounting devices are difficult to adapt from one vehicle to the other, and do not provide sufficient stability at high speeds. It is desirable for a mounting device to rigidly retain the warning signal apparatus to the vehicle and prevent forward and rearward movement at high speeds due to the force of the wind. Since police cars are replaced at fairly frequent intervals, the mounting apparatus should allow for quick installation and removal of the warning signal apparatus on roofs of various shapes and sizes.